


too bright

by dukeofted (slightlyworriedhuman)



Series: lovin', kissin', foolin' [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Listen this is just fluff, M/M, autistic ted, jacket thievery, potential for saccharine cuteness is heavily overlooked at this house, ted goes nonverbal, which is always canon in my house but yknow, wrow its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyworriedhuman/pseuds/dukeofted
Summary: It's too bright outside, and Bill stole Ted's jacket. Fluff.





	too bright

Sun streamed through Bill’s windows, illuminating the messy room. Laughter rang through the room as Ted tossed his comic book at Bill.  


“C’mon, dude! You can’t stay in that blanket forever,” he teased, grinning as Bill groaned and rolled off the bed in a lump of blanket and Ted’s too-big clothes. “You’re gonna overheat, and then I’m gonna have to take you to the hospital, or Missy will, I guess, but I’ll have to carry you downstairs and last time we tried that we fell, remember?” Another groan from the blanket lump. Rolling his eyes, Ted pushed himself away from the wall, crawling towards Bill and grabbing the edge of the soft blanket. With a grunt, he pulled it off of Bill, the blanket flying back and hitting him in the face.  


“Dude, c’mon, it’s too bright in here,” Bill whined, reaching for the blanket but failing as Ted scooted back, clutching it to his chest.  


“How’s it my fault you didn’t open your windows until I came here, man? Get some sunlight, dude! You’re gonna look like a vampire if you don’t!”  


“But Teeed--” Bill flopped on the floor with another groan. “It’s too bright… please??” Sighing, Ted relented, and reached back and up, hand slapping along the wall until he found the strings to Bill’s blinds, tugging them until they dropped closed and filtered the light shining on them. “Thanks.”  


“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome, dude.” Ted watched as Bill finally rolled onto his stomach, looking up at Ted and grinning reluctantly.  


“Alright, maybe I should have, like… looked outside today. But I was reading! You can’t get mad at me for reading!” Bill protested. Placing his hands on the floor, he pushed himself forward, managing to get close enough to grab the corner of the blanket.  


“Oh-- Hey!” Ted exclaimed, pulling on the blanket. Bill refused to let go, the blanket tugging him forward. “Pfft. No fair, dude.”  


“You’re no fair,” Bill grumbled, grabbing more of the blanket. Relenting, Ted let go, instead spinning himself so he could lay with his head next to Bill’s, facing the opposite way, and his legs straight up against the wall. Moment later, he was hit gently in the face by the balled up blanket, and sputtered indignantly as Bill laughed.  


“Dude! Lame!” Pawing the bundle of fleece to the side, he couldn’t help but grin. Bill was propped up with his head on his hand, chuckling at Ted. Sun from between the slats of the blinds fell across his smile and curly hair, catching on the button of Ted’s jacket cuff around his wrist. The jacket was a size or two too big for him, and the fabric draped funnily over his broad shoulders. Even out of the blanket, Bill looked like he was going to boil, face red as he laughed. Finally dropping his head down and instead resting it on top of his bicep, Bill stuck his tongue out.  


“That’s for stealing it in the first place.”  


“Bogus,” he scoffed, reaching over and flicking Bill’s forehead softly. “You need to get more sun, dude, then I won’t have to do stuff like stealing your blankets.”  


“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He sighed, smile still in place. At times like this, with the sun and a grin making Bill glow, Ted couldn’t help but thank whatever greater power there was that he was fortunate enough to have Bill in his life. As a friend, as someone he loved-- and he would admit freely, even if he weren’t the smallest bit infatuated with his friend, that he loved Bill-- he was such a good factor of Ted’s life. He always made it a point to tell Bill how happy he was to have him as a friend, knowing it was probably the most important thing he could say to him. It was a big thing to him that Bill realized that Ted was grateful for his friendship, and Bill seemed equally happy whenever he reminded him of the fact. Sure, the whole infatuation part wasn’t that great. Ted didn’t really know how to broach that part. But… he was still happy that Bill was here.  


“Hey, Bill?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Thanks.” Bill blinked quizzically.  


“For what?” Ted shrugged, turning his head and looking up at the ceiling.  


“I dunno. Being here. Being a most excellent friend. I… I really appreciate it.” Was it worth it to finish the monologue in his head? He always spoke his thoughts, but on this subject he’d remained silent for ages. Would it be worth it to voice his thoughts?  


“Always, dude.” When Ted looked back, Bill was propped up on his arm again, smile smaller but still sincere. “You’re my best friend.” Silence fell over them, and Ted looked again at the ceiling, absentmindedly grabbing the blanket and running his fingers over the soft fuzz. Bill noticed, and asked, “Is something up, Ted? You seem… not as great as you did a minute ago.”  


“Yeah… kind of, I guess.” He pulled the rest of the blanket into his arms, pressing the soft ball to his chest. “I dunno. Just… I guess I’m thinking about, like, how much it would suck if I didn’t know you. And, like, I can’t really remember you not being there, but like... “ He pressed the blanket into his face. “I’m really happy you’re my friend, dude… I really love ya… and I hope you know that…” He could feel his speech shutting off, discomfort with his own words not coming out right slamming the ‘off’ switch on his vocal cords. Dammit. After a moment, he felt Bill’s hand on his, and let him lift a hand, tugging the blanket off of his face with the other.  


“You know I can’t hear you when you do that, dude.” Bill tossed the blanket aside, one hand still lifting Ted’s. “Start again?”  


“Mmm.” Ted turned his head away, not looking at his friend. Stupid stupid stupid, shouldn’t have tried to say… that stuff. Nope. Nope. First part was okay, rest of it? Nope. He felt Bill let go of his hand, and a moment later, his head was being turned towards Bill, who had placed his hand on Ted’s cheek.  


“Teeed.” Bill scooted closer, lifting his hand to poke him. Sticking his tongue out, Ted grabbed the flap of the overly-large jacket hanging by his face, using it to unbalance Bill. “Hey! You’re gonna make me fall, dude,” Bill huffed. “Unfair.” Still, he understood, and slid himself down the floor until his face was parallel with Ted’s, head still resting on his hand. Sun streamed into his eyes, but he didn’t seem to care as much as he had just a minute before. “I’m happy that I’m here, too, dude. Things would be most heinous without you. And it is decidedly my honour to be your friend, Ted.” He paused, then leaned over Ted slightly, again placing his hand gently on Ted’s jaw. “And I guess I lied a bit… I could hear a bit of what you said.” Ted froze, but before he knew what was happening, Bill’s lips were on his. The upside-down position was a bit awkward, but Bill was warm, and Ted relaxed, smiling into the kiss. Finally, Bill pulled away, cheeks even redder than before, goofy grin in place. “Guess I love ya too, you dork.” Huffing out a laugh, Ted reached up and pulled Bill’s face to his again, giddy butterflies in his stomach.  


Yeah, it was worth it to speak his mind sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me, it's the first fluff i've ever written. also, the temptation to end this with 'and they air-guitared happily' was so strong.  
> find me on tumblr @duke-of-ted! stay excellent!


End file.
